Story of a girl
by Any Potter Uchiha
Summary: Hinata tinha uma vida normal e monótona, mas um dia ele apareceu em sua vida e tudo mudou. Será que isso é bom? Descubra lendo. Summary Horrivel...nunca fui boa nisso. Fic narrada pela Hinata


Olá pessoinhas do meu coração *-*

Resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e terminar alguma fic (o que não é totalmente verdade, pq eu só terminei esse primeiro cap, mas deixemos os detalhes de lado ^^).

Todos já estão cansados de saber que Naruto não me pertence e sim ao tio Kishimoto, mas o Itachi já é outra história...(que foi? Todo mundo já reviveu ele, por eu não posso? Ops...**Spoiller =x** )

Boa leitura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Story of a Girl_Cap.1: O Início.**_

Tenho que admitir que não foi do jeito que eu tinha imaginado, talvez esse tenha sido o problema: imaginei, criei muitas expectativas. Mas não foi totalmente ruim, quero dizer, ele beijava bem. Como eu podia saber se aquela foi a minha primeira vez? Talvez seja instinto. Mas, mesmo assim, foi uma coisa mais corporal, sem paixão. Puro desejo. E eu mal sabia que meu inferno acabara de começar.

Sempre fui muito normal, nunca fazia nada de ruim, não costumava expor minha opinião, simplesmente fazia o que queriam que eu fizesse. Totalmente previsível. Como eu era idiota.

Tudo isso mudou no momento que o conheci. Eu estava voltando de uma missão, não era muito importante, eles jamais confiariam isso a mim. Como já estava tarde resolvi parar na floresta para descansar. Senti um chakra poderoso a exato 1 km, ativei meu Byakugan e o vi atrás de uma árvore.

- Eu sei que está ai. Apareça. _ ele saiu com um sorriso sínico que combinava perfeitamente com sua pele alva que, consequentemente, entrava em contraste com seus cabelos vermelho sangue. Ele era lindo.

- Ora, ora... uma Hyuuga, que interessante. _ então, lentamente, ele foi se aproximando. Eu estava paralisada, sua beleza havia me hipnotizado, a cada segundo ficávamos mais próximos, a cada passo meu coração acelerava, então ficamos frente a frente, a menos de 5 cm. Aproximou seu rosto do meu, testas encostadas, seu olhar avermelhado fixo ao meu perolado, respiração se misturando a minha, era como se estivéssemos ligados um ao outro, como se tivéssemos a mesma fonte de vida, como se a respiração fosse a mesma.

Então a magia se acabou, ele afastou-se e só então reparei que ele usava uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas, ele era um Akatsuki.

- Me encontre aqui amanhã, no mesmo horário, temos um assunto pendente. _ após dizer isso desapareceu.

Aquilo me intrigou. Sabia que voltar lá seria suicídio mas não conseguia desconsiderar a ideia. Decidi ir, apesar da vozinha chata da minha cabeça me dissesse para ficar em casa, onde era mais seguro. Segurança? Acho que eu não queria isso.

No dia seguinte fiz todas as minhas atividades normalmente. Bom, talvez não tão normalmente assim, meu pai estranhou o meu empenho no treino. Não que eu não me esforçasse, é só que hoje, particularmente, eu parecia estar mais forte, como se tivesse encontrado uma fonte de força. Talvez isso fosse verdade.

Contava, ansiosamente, os segundos para que chegasse a hora para encontrar com o ruivo. Então finalmente aconteceu. Todos já estavam dormindo, exceto o meu primo Neji. Mas isso era normal, afinal, ele nunca parava de treinar. Sai pela janela para não ter que passar pelo moreno. Parecia que tudo estava dando certo, até metade do caminho. Sabe quando você sente que está sendo seguida? Pois é, eu estava tendo essa sensação agora.

Acelerei o passo na tentativa de despistar o sujeito. Tentativa frustrada, tenho que dizer. O ser me perseguia incansavelmente e aquilo estava começando a me irritar profundamente.

Ele estava escondendo o chakra mas mesmo assim consegui senti-lo, anos de treinamento tinha que servir pra alguma coisa. Podia jurar que conhecia aquele chakra de algum lugar. Me virei para tentar vê-lo. Nada. Quando voltei o meu olhar pra frente dei de cara com o meu perseguidor. Igual àqueles filmes que, quando você menos espera (que na verdade é quando você mais espera) alguém aparece do NADA na sua frente. Pois é, assusta muito mais na vida real.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? _ ele se pronunciou.

- Posso perguntar o mesmo a você.

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Para de palhaçada, Neji!

- Desde quando você fala assim?

- Não tenho tempo pra discutir isso agora. _ Bom, eu tinha que me livrar dele de algum modo e esse me pareceu o melhor no momento. Acertei o seu coração, não para matar, claro. Apenas para deixá-lo inconsciente por um tempo.

Segundos depois eu estava na floresta, exatamente no mesmo local do dia anterior, mas não havia nada além de árvores e insetos. Era isso, ele não iria. Senti vontade de chorar, mas não faria isso. Eu era uma ninja, não devia demonstrar fraqueza.

Escutei um barulho, a esperança reviveu em mim. Tentei encontrar a causa do mesmo, vi dois vultos e, mesmo no escuro, pude reconhecer um deles. Era o ruivo que me motivara a estar ali, mas acho que ele não tinha me visto. Resolvi me aproximar, então ele finalmente pareceu notar a minha presença. Escutei sussurros, e o segundo vulto se foi, nos deixando sozinhos. Como na primeira vez. Só de pensar nisso fiquei arrepiada. Acho que ele percebeu pois vi um meio sorriso se formando em seu rosto, o que deixou-o ainda mais provocante.

Fiquei ali, parada, esperando ele se movimentar, dar o próximo passo. Mas ele não o fez, apenas ficou me fitando.

Se dependesse de mim ficaríamos assim o tempo todo, não sou corajosa, não conseguiria tomar a iniciativa. De repente ele não estava mais na minha frente e sim atrás. Pude sentir seus braços em minha cintura, seu corpo junto ao meu. Poderia ficar assim por um bom tempo, o abraço dele era confortável e caloroso. Então ele sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Tive medo que não viesse. _ de uma só vez ele me virou e tomou meus lábios. Fui pega de surpresa, no início resisti mas isso não durou muito. Ele explorava cada canto da minha boca enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o meu cabelo. Aquilo não foi como eu tinha imaginado, o que não significava que havia sido ruim. Ele beijava bem. Como eu podia saber se aquela era a minha primeira vez? Talvez fosse instinto. O fato é que perto dele eu me sentia mais segura, mais mulher e isso era ótimo.

**To be continued.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Olá \õ

Corações, o que acharam? Podem falar a verdade...estou aberta a críticas ^^

Ainda tem muita coisa por vim...A Hinata tá um pouco diferente mas okay. Primeiro cap pequeno...prometo que o próximo será maior. Ou não _'-'_

Então...que tal mandar reviews e fazer uma baka feliz? Prometo que vc não vai levar choque se clicar no botãozinho ^^

Até a próxima ;**


End file.
